Bus rides and Ex-wives
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Boyd/Frankie future fic. Fluffy/family tale including Matt and Jenny . Written after a long bus ride to London. I blame the screaming kid sat in front of me for seven hours for every word of this.


Frankie swore for the hundredth time she was not doing this ever again. As the bus pulled into the coach station she looked down at the two sleeping babies and steeled herself for what was to come. She was in no hurry to wake them, they had been grizzly and grouchy the full time they had been away. The bus was hot and stuffy, the twins not liking the cramped space and confinement. At nine months old they were both rather active, both now able to crawl and Amelia able to pull herself to standing. Frankie waited for everyone to get off the bus before she tried to scoop up the twins and pick up the changing bag at the same time. The twins started to cry as soon as she woke them, both wriggling as she wrestled with them to get off the bus. When she was finally off the bus she placed a town on each hip and made her way to get their case.

"You want me to take it inside for you?" The driver asked as he saw Frankie struggled to keep hold of the twins.

"Yes please, that would be great," Frankie said gratefully as she followed the driver inside. "Just over there if you don't mind." Waving vaguely at the cluster of metal seats that were free.

The driver stood the case up and Frankie thanked him as she sat down, the twins still wriggling as she placed one on each seat either side of her. Trying to keep an eye on the twins she pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time. She was on time, he wasn't. For once the twins sat still, both of them looking around at l the new and unusual surroundings. Frankie pressed the speed dial button on her phone as she picked up Amelia, the small child starting to move about on the metal seat. Turning so she was facing Timothy he held the phone between her ear and shoulder, bouncing Amelia on her knee to keep her occupied. The phone kept ringing until the answerphone kicked in, her own voice playing back to her.

"Pete, where the hell are you? If you're not here in half an hour I'll get a cab, the twins are restless and want to go home. Ring me, or get your bloody arse here." Frankie sighing as she ended the call.

As if on cue Timothy started to grizzle, his cheeks red as he chewed on his fist.

"I know baby, give me a minute." Shifting Amelia so she could reach the changing bag.

Finally, after digging around she found the teething powders and managed to swap Amelia for Timothy on her knee. Pinning Timothy's hands she tipped his head and opened his mouth, tipping the powder into his mouth as she lifted her leg up and across the chair in front of Amelia. Timothy pulled a face at the bitter taste then went quiet, the powder starting to soothe his gums. Pulling out the teething ring from the bag she passed it to Timothy then put the bag on the floor. As Timothy started to settle Amelia decided it was too quiet so took it upon herself to start making a noise.

"You are still tired, little lady. Nana should have left you asleep instead of waking you up for cuddles. But who am I to argue with my own mother, I'm just your mum. Come here." Shifting Timothy so she could pull Amelia closer.

Once Amelia was on her knee the little girl turned her head and started to tug on Frankie's top, a sure sign she was tired. Frankie took the hint and shifted her top, letting Amelia nestle against her breast until she latched on. After a few hard sucks, Amelia's eyes started to close, darting open again as Frankie shifted to get comfortable. It was as Timothy could sense he was missing out as he shifted so Frankie ended up with a twin on each breast.

"I am going to kill your dad if he shows up." Making Timothy look up at her with his sleepy eyes.

Frankie could feel her mobile between her thighs, but a twin on either side made it difficult to reach. With a lot of shifting and moving she managed to grab it with her fingertips and open it. This time she rang his mobile, the phone ringing four times before it was answered.

"Frankie." Boyd's voice sounding confused by her ringing him.

"Don't Frankie me Boyd, where the hell are you? We're sat here waiting for you. The twins are shattered since my mother woke them for hugs before we left. The bus was hot and they want to go home." Hearing Boyd swearing loudly on the other end of the phone.

"Shit Frankie, I forgot. Give me half an hour tops, I'll come to pick you all up. Are the kids okay? Are you okay?" Boyd's voice sounding full of concern as she heard him shifting around down the phone.

"Yes, for now. I never pictured myself sat at Victoria coach station with both my boobs out but such is life. They're falling asleep, so don't take too long, we just want to go home." Looking down at the half-asleep babies against her chest.

Frankie ended the call and smiled as Amelia lifted her hand and covered her face with her pink rabbit blanket, cutting off both Amelia and her breast from public view. Timothy, on the other hand, was definitely Boyd's on. He had one hand under her breast giving it a gentle squeeze while his other hand was placed across the top making sure no one was moving him.

"Timothy Boyd, you really are your father's son. After nine months I would have thought you would know they aren't going anywhere. Go to sleep little man, daddy will be here soon." The little boy giving a few feeble sucks before shutting his eyes.

Frankie was so caught up in watching the twins she didn't notice the dark-haired woman approach, stopping just out of her field of vision.

"Frankie, I thought that was you." The voice making Frankie lookup.

The very last person Frankie had expected to see was now stood a few feet away looking down at her as she nursed the twins.

"Jenny." The name sticking in her throat as she said it.

"Wow, haven't things changed since we last met." Jenny looking between the twins and then up at Frankie's face.

"That they have, and I wouldn't change it for the world." Her grip on the twins tightening just a little as she looked up at Boyd's ex-wife.

"I heard you on the phone. I take it you're waiting for Peter to pick you up?" Seeing the case stood beside Frankie.

"Yes. We've been to visit my mum. Boyd had to work." Frankie instantly becoming defensive.

"Doesn't he always. Nothing new there then. I would have thought on his third try he would have worked out what's important." Frankie wishing she was anywhere else but here.

"He's coming to pick us up. As we both know, work comes first, it always has and always with. We both have the same workaholic tendencies so it works out well for us both. We take turns. I am working tomorrow so he has the twins. It's a game of give and take. That's how we work as a team. Neither of us wanting to give up work but wanting a family as well." Frankie feeling her temper rising as she glared at Jenny.

"When Matt said you had twins I was surprised. Yet you seem happy enough. Anyway, I have to go. Matt is due any minute, he's been to Manchester looking at colleges." Jenny sounding smug as she looked at her watch.

"I know, Pete spoke to him the other day. Did he look at all three, or just the one he's really interested in?" Frankie smiling at the look of shock on Jenny's face at Frankie knowing about Matt.

"Mum." Frankie and Jenny looking to see Matt walking towards them.

"Matt, welcome home." Jenny squealed as Matt approached her.

"Hi, Mum." Matt welcoming his mother but turning to look at Frankie. "Frankie, what are you doing here? Where's dad?" Matt looking at the now sleeping twins on Frankie's chest.

"She waiting for him to pick her up, he's working as usual." The sarcasm clear in Jenny's reply.

"He won't be long." Frankie was again quick to defend Boyd. "Anyway, how did your visit go? Have you finally picked a college to go to?" Frankie changing the subject as quickly as she could.

"Yeah, I think so. Just have to wait to see what my results are then pick between the two." Matt replied, grinning when he watched Amelia stir.

"Here, let me." Matt automatically reaching for his half-sister as Frankie tried to soothe her.

Matt picked Amelia up and cuddled her against his chest, much to Jenny annoyance. Frankie covered herself up as she watched Amelia sleepily look up at Matt. Matt smiled down at her, his grin identical to his fathers minus the grey beard.

"Shh, go back to sleep. Dad will be here soon." Rocking Amelia as he stroked her cheek.

Amelia yawned and snuggled against Matts broad chest, another thing he had inherited from his dad. Frankie had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the disgusted look on Jenny's face.

"Matt, we need to get moving. I only parked for twenty minutes, and the last thing we need is a ticket." Jenny's feeble attempt at pulling Matt away falling on deaf ears.

"If you want to go, Jenny, we can drop Matt off on the way home." Frankie giving Jenny her best smile as she saw Matt take the seat beside her.

"Yeah, I'll stay with Frankie and give her hand with the twins. Dad won't mind dropping me off. Save you getting a ticket." Matt now settled with a sleeping Amelia on his knee.

"Oh for god's sake!" Jenny finally said rather exasperated. "I'll see you when your father finally shows up for you." Giving Frankie one last glare before she turned around and stormed off.

Frankie shifted so she could half-face Matt, Timothy still stuck firmly to her breast. Matt turned his head to look at Frankie, that telltale sheepish half-grin on his face she knew so well.

"Sorry about mum, you know what she's like." Matt trying to apologise on his mother's behalf.

"No need to apologise, Matt. Families can be funny, especially stepfamilies. So, tell me about this college then." Frankie changing the subject quickly in an attempt to elevate Matts discomfort.

Both Matt and Frankie were so busy talking neither saw Boyd walking through the coach station. He stopped short when he took in the sight in front of him. He was expecting Frankie to be sat with the twins, but he hadn't expected to see Matt with a sleeping Amelia on his knee. He watched as Frankie and Matt talked, both of them caught up in what they were saying.

"If I had known you weren't in a hurry I wouldn't have stuck the lights and sirens on." Boyd finally taking a step towards Frankie, Matt and the twins.

Both of them looked up to see Boyd stood in his immaculately pressed suit and shirt, his hands in his trouser pockets. On hearing his father's voice even Timothy opened his eyes and glanced in the direction of Boyd.

Frankie smiled when she saw Boyd stood standing looking down at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he saw Timothy promptly let go of Frankie's breast and squirm towards him. Boyd leaned forward and scooped Timothy up, the small boy snuggling against Boyd's chest with his head on Boyd's shoulder. Frankie buttoned up her shirt as she sat watching Boyd soothe their son, his beard gently brushing the side of Timothy's face as he talked to him. Matt stood up carefully, trying to keep Amelia as close to his chest as he could.

"Hey, Dad, how's things?" Matt standing up beside his father as he held Amelia tightly to him.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Boyd giving at the once over before his eyes settled on his daughter.

"Just got back from Manchester. You just missed mum, she came to pick me up." Matt grinning when he heard both Frankie and his dad groan. "Yeah, it didn't go down to well when I stayed to help Frankie with the kids." Boyd looking at Frankie then at Matt again.

"I don't think I want to know. How about we get these kids home," Seeing Frankie just look at him. "And you as well of course." Holding his hand out to Frankie as she stood up.

Frankie picked the case up before taking Boyd's hand, the three of them walking side by side out the coach station to what should have been the taxi rank. Frankie didn't even bother to argue the point when she just saw him shrug his shoulders and grin. When the twins were safely fastened in their car seats Frankie offered the front seat to Matt, he was too tall and broad to squeeze in between the twin's car seats. It wasn't until they pulled up outside the rather large townhouse belonging to his ex-wife did Boyd ask Matt where his luggage was.

"Mum took it. We still on for next weekend?" Undoing his seatbelt and turning to look at Frankie sat in the back.

"Sure, even if one of us has to work the other will be about with the kids." Frankie answering Matts question.

"Brilliant, see you both next weekend. Thanks for the lift, dad." Matt turning back to his father before going to open the car door.

"Thanks for stopping to help Frankie," Boyd replied as Matt smiled and glanced at the twins.

"No problem, see you next Friday." Matt bidding them farewell before getting out the car.

They both watched as Matt walked up to the front door and opened it, turning to wave before stepping inside his house and shutting the door. Boyd caught Frankie's eye before he turned his attention back to the road and started the drive home.

* * *

"Hey, princess." Boyd smiling as he sat down on the couch with Amelia.

"Dada." Amelia's instant response to her father as his smile grew.

"Frankie, Frankie," Boyd called out as he picked Amelia up and went looking for Frankie.

Frankie was already stood in the living room doorway watching the exchange between her daughter and Boyd. She knew why Boyd was excited, Amelia had only just learnt to say Dada while away so he had never heard her say it. As he looked up and his eyes locked with Frankies she could see how happy he was, the single word making him happier than she had seen him since he first held the twins when they were born.

"Surprise." Frankie's smile matching his as he looked down at Amelia.

"Mama mama, " Timothy decided to chip in as he sat on the floor drooling all over a set of toy keys.

"Call for the important one son, you know where your loyalty lies." Boyd turning to look at his son with Amelia still in his arms.

"He knows who carries the important things in life more like." Frankie moving past Boyd to pick up her son.

Sure enough, as soon as Frankie had him settled on her hip he was nuzzling her chest.

"Let's get you both fed, bathed and ready for bed." Stroking Timothy's hair as she spoke to him.

Once the twins were ready for bed Frankie sat propped up on her bed, a twin either side nursing as Boyd cleaned up the bathroom. Frankie wasn't paying any attention to the open bedroom doorway, watching as the twins lazily fed as they fell asleep. Boyd stood watching his family, bare-chested after getting soaked while bathing the twins. He never grew tired of just standing watching the three of them, a sight he never thought he would ever see again after he split with Jenny. Frankie had never struck him as the maternal type, motherhood something he never expected her to ever want. Back when they first got together, he had a family, and Frankie made it clear she didn't want one. Now though, this was life.

"You going to stand there all night or come and join us?" Frankie's voice dragging his thoughts back to the present day.

Pushing off the doorframe he walked over to the bed, undoing his suit trousers and letting them fall to the floor beside the bed. After picking them up and putting them on the chair beside the window he got on the bed beside Frankie, shifting so he lay on his side with an arm around Frankie's shoulder, his head resting on her head as his other arm went across Frankie's stomach so he was touching both of their children.

"Next time I'm coming with you," Boyd said out of the blue.

"What?" Frankie asked as she looked up at Boyd.

"Next time you go visiting I'm coming with you, even if your mother isn't that keen on me." Seeing Frankie's brow furrowed at his words. "I missed you, and them. I thought I could manage being separated from you all, but I'll be the first to admit it wasn't fun. I missed the early morning sleepy cuddles, getting soaked as they played in the bath, even the nappy changes and food fights." His hand drifting up and down Timothy's back as he spoke.

Frankie just let him speak, Boyd sharing his inner thoughts and feelings was very rare.

"They missed you too. Amelia said dada for the first time on Tuesday, she saw your picture in my wallet and shouted for you." Both of them looking down at the little girl tucked between them. "As for Tim," theirs gaze shifting to the little boy on her other side. "He is a mini-you. He has a fondness for invading my personal space and not forgetting a love of my boobs." Both of them smiling at Timothy's hand as it lay across Frankie's left breast possessively.

"He knows to keep a hold of what's important in life." Frankie's eyebrow quirking at Boyd's remark. "You, I mean you." Quickly attempt to cover up his grin but adding, "and them of course."

"Right! How about you take Mel and I'll carry Tim, they both need to sleep in their own beds after a week." Easing away from Boyd as he picked up Amelia.

Once the twins were in their cots they just stood watching them sleep, Boyd standing behind Frankie as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Frankie leaned back, her black flush with Boyd's chest.

"We did good, didn't we?" Boyd's comment making Frankie smile.

"We did, even mother agrees." Feeling Boyd's lips on her neck as he kissed behind her ear.

"Let's go to bed," Frankie whispered as she flicked on the night light before turning in Boyd's arms.

"Best suggestion ever." Boyd's grin turning dark and feral as he looked down at Frankie before leading her through the house to bed.


End file.
